No Way Out
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is trapped, and the only person who might be able to help her is a certain Detective Turner. Modern day AU Willabeth.
1. Just Another Night

**So I'm back with another story, I've been spurred into a frantic POTC writing spree this week and this idea was born after watching a detective programme. I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but this one wouldn't stop bugging me till I sat down and wrote it, if you're reading this and follow my other two stories 'Against the Rules' and 'Flashes' I will update as soon as I can, chapters are already in the making! I know nothing about policing so don't hold that against me if it's all wrong! Anyway I hope people enjoy this as I very much enjoyed writing this.**

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Night**

The night was dark and the rain lashed down from the sky. Thunder rumbled ominously and lighting forked across the sky every couple of minutes. The block of flats rose high above the city skyline, illuminated sharply by the forks of lightning.

The black night was lit up by the flashing blue lights atop a marked police car that wound its way down the road past the rubbish that littered the asphalt. Pulling up outside the block of flats the lights were switched off and the engine cut.

The door to the driver's seat opened and a young man stepped out pulling a police cap down over his ears as he did so. The rain drenched him within seconds and he shook wet hair from his eyes as the passenger door opened and a woman got out. Looking over the top of the car she looked up at the flats.

"Which floor is it?" the young man tilted his head up at the building squinting against the rain.

"Seventh, and there's no lift." The woman sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, that's just great." She huffed. The man smiled.

"Come on; let's get this over and done with."

The hallways of the block of flats were damp and smelt like urine. The two police officers picked their way round the abandoned trolleys and the cardboard boxes and began to climb the stairs.

"God this place reeks!" the woman grumbled, her partner nodded his agreement.

"Though I have seen places that looked and smelt a lot worse than this." They continued the climb up the stairs in silence until they reached the seventh floor.

Stopping in front of a battered door with peeling paint and graffiti the man turned to his partner.

"Here we go." Raising a hand he rapped sharply on the door. Presently they heard scrabbling on the other side of the door, and then the door was opened a crack, a pair of suspicious eyes regarded them through the gap. When the man raised an eyebrow the door opened fully to reveal a boy of about 18.

"Officers." He greeted them nervously."

"Kenny." The man smiled at him. "Just here to see why it was you didn't show up for your meeting with your parole officer yesterday?" the youth shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I forgot." He mumbled.

"Well, seeing as you've only missed the one we'll let you off with just a warning." The man fixed the youth with a hard stare. "And the promise that you will attend all future appointments, and that you will be arrested if you fail to turn up to another one."

"Yes office, I promise I will." The youth nodded vigorously.

"Right then, we'll be off. Goodnight Kenny." The youth could not have closed the door quick enough.

"Well looks like you didn't need me around at all for that one." The woman commented as they started back down the stairs.

"Will it helps to provide a united front." Her partner responded with a grin.

When the two officers reached their car it was still raining heavily. Hurrying quickly to get out of the rain the man started the engine.

"Back to the station?" he asked.

"Yep." His partner replied, holding her hands up to the heater. "And quickly, I am in dire need of a hot drink!"

* * *

"Will! Get in here!" sighing heavily Will turned and stepped inside the office from where the voice had come.

"What do you want Jack?"

"That is not how you address a senior officer!" barked the figure behind the desk. Will rolled his eyes.

"Give over Jack, you called me in here using my first name so this is an informal conversation."

"Fair point." Jack muttered leaning back in his chair. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"It's my anniversary next week, and I have no idea what to get for it!" Will sighed heavily.

"How many years have you been married Jack?"

"5." Jack replied sheepishly.

"5 years! How do you not get this yet?"

"I can never think of anything to get." Jack whined. Will rubbed his temples and sank down into the chair opposite Jack's.

"Right, well for starters you can take her out for a nice dinner." He paused. "ON the night of your anniversary, not a week later." Jack nodded.

"Right, and what about the present?"

"I can't do everything, you need to do something about it, find out what she wants!" Will stood up. "I'm gonna get back to work now." Jack nodded reluctantly

"Fine," he straightened up. "As you were Turner."

* * *

William Turner had never envisioned himself as being a police officer. He had grown up wanting what every other young boy wanted, to be a footballer or an astronaut. But when his parents had died when he was 10 his whole life had been turned upside down. It had been Officer Jack Sparrow, the investigating officer on Will's parent's death who had taken him in and cared for him. For the next ten years Jack had seen him through school, sixth form and then into university. When Will had made the decision to join the police force Jack had arranged his entrance to the police academy. He had supported Will all throughout the training and when he finished at the academy Jack had been the first person to congratulate him and press a beer into his hand.

Now four years later and Will often looked back at how he had arrived where he was, and what might have happened if Jack hadn't taken him in. He probably would have been bounced from care home to care home, with little or no motivation to perform well at school. He'd been lucky that Jack had looked after him, and given him the opportunities he had. Although he had never thought in his childhood about being in the police force, not that he was there he found himself feeling very content.

* * *

"Will, we've just had a 999 call, suspected domestic fight." Will's partner Anamaria, although she hated that name and preferred people just to call her Ana, approached his desk and placed a piece of paper in front of him.

"OK, who called it in?"

"A neighbour heard a lot of shouting and things smashing next door and dialled 999." Will nodded and stood up pulling his jacket off the back of his chair.

"You got an address?" Ana nodded. "Let's go then."

Will slid into the car and shook his head, spraying water droplets on the inside of the car. "I really hope it doesn't rain all night." He said as he switched on the engine.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Ana replied, "We're in the middle of the 'Great British Summer' so you can guarantee that it will be raining 80% of the time." Will chuckled as he pulled the car out of the station car park and onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Ana read out of the address and he swung the car onto the next road heading north. They drove in silence for five minutes until Ana spoke.

"So what did Jack want earlier?" Will shook his head.

"He was stressing about his anniversary next week." He laughed. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Every year he does this!" she said. "And every year you bail him out."

"I know." Will shrugged. "But I feel obliged to help him."

"So what did you suggest?"

"The same thing I do every year. A meal and something personal. Which means that when he can't think of anything I'll get a call from the shopping centre this weekend."

By this time they were nearing the address, Will drew the car up into a parking space. He peered up at the building in front of them through the windshield.

"Sure looks nicer than the last block of flats we had to go to." He commented.

"Fingers crossed it has a lift." Ana grinned getting ready to get out of the car.

There was a lift. The inside of this block of flats was a lot nicer that the ones they had been to earlier in the evening. It was a lot more upmarket, with plush carpets and 24 hour security. Once informing security why they were there, they began to make their up in the lift to the fifteenth floor.

As the lift doors pinged open, Will turner to Ana.

"What number is it?" Ana looked down at her notes.

"The neighbour reported hearing the fighting from flat 715." Will nodded and started off down the corridor, slowly checking the number stopping in front of a door halfway down the hallway he waiting for Ana to join him.

"This is it." Pulling his hat off his head he ran a hand through his hair to try and tame it a little. Then reaching up he knocked on the door.

For a moment there was nothing, then they heard the sound of a chain being taken off the latch. Then the door opened to reveal a man in his early twenties, he frowned when he saw the two of them.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but we had a report of a disturbance at this address." Will said as politely as he could.

"A disturbance?" the man responded.

"Yes Mr..." Will looked at the notes that Ana had handed him. "...Norrington, your neighbour called us and said that they'd heard shouting and some smashing coming from inside this flat." Norrington shrugged.

"There was nothing of the sort officers." He said coldly. Will felt in his gut that something wasn't right. There was something about the man that made Will feel uneasy.

"Be that as it may sir we are obliged to follow up on cases like this." He told Norrington as evenly as possible. Norrington shifted on his feet slightly, a motion that was not unnoticed by Will.

"I can assure you officers, that everything is fine here." Norrington said and Will could sense the impatience in his voice..

It was at that moment that another voice came from inside the flat, coming closer.

"James, who is it? What's going on?" the voice was female and sounded timid, almost nervous. Before Norrington could speak a woman appeared just behind him.

She was beautiful, Will noted immediately, long blonde hair cascaded down past her face, falling perfectly onto her shoulder. Her face was think with pale skin and her neck was slender. Her dark brown eyes looked from Will to Ana, they were full of emotion, including what look to Will like fear. Glancing down Will noticed that she was wringing her hands nervously and she seemed very on edge. This only made Will feel more uneasy about the situation.

"Is everything alright officers?" the woman asked Will and Ana.

"That's what we're trying to determine miss." Will replied.

"Your neighbours reported hearing shouting and crashing from here." Ana took over. "Do you live here Miss..."

"Swann." The woman answered. "Elizabeth Swann, and no I don't live here."

"Elizabeth is my girlfriend." James told them, putting his arm around her. Will narrowed his eyes slightly as Elizabeth seemed to tense up when James' arm draped around her shoulder. The movement alerted Will to something else, on Elizabeth's cheek there was a dark shadow that looked like it could be a bruise, but the doorway they were stood in was dark and it could have just been a trick of the light. There was only one way to find out.

"Miss Swann, could you take a step forward into the light please?" he asked, stepping back. Ana realised what he was doing and stepped back with him, her eyes going to Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth hesitated and her gaze flickered to James' face, as if to gauge his reaction but his face was not giving anything away. Reluctantly Elizabeth stepped forward into the light and blinked at the brightness of it.

Will gave Ana a nod and she stepped forward to look at Elizabeth. Even from where he was standing it was obvious that the dark shadow on Elizabeth's face was clearly a bruise, and a very recent one at that.

"Miss Swann, how did you get that bruise?" Ana asked the other woman. Elizabeth shifted nervously on her feet.

"I hit my face a cabinet earlier." She responded in a level voice. Will narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure Miss Swann?" he asked gently, trying to catch her eye so that he could read the truth there. But Elizabeth kept her eyes on the floor.

"Yes, it was an accident, me just being clumsy and not looking where I was going."

"You heard her officers it was an accident." James said briskly stepping forward and standing next to Elizabeth.

"And the shouting." Will wasn't done yet.

"The neighbour must have been mistaken, there was no shouting." James was looking at Will with a gaze that told him that the case was closed.

"Well." Will was unconvinced but there was not much that he could do. "If you're sure, but take this." Pulling a card out of his pocket he handed it to Elizabeth.

"If you need me or my partner at any time. I'm Officer Turner and this is Officer Morgan. Both our numbers are on there so if you need to, you can call whenever you may need it." As Elizabeth took it Will locked eyes with her, seeing once again the fear there which made him certain that something was wrong. Elizabeth was scared.

"Thank you officer, but I don't think we'll be needing to call you again." James said firmly guiding Elizabeth back towards the door.

"Very well. Goodnight sir, miss." Ana spoke when Will hesitated.

"Goodnight officers." Elizabeth said locking eyes with Will one last time as she went back into the flat.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Ana asked as they were driving back to the station. Will sighed.

"Something wasn't right back there Ana." He said. She nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"I didn't like that Norrington guy. There was something about him that set me on edge." Will found himself clenching his fists against the steering when. Ana placed a hand over his own calming him slightly.

"You need to not get so worked up." She said. "It's great that you care so much, but we have no definitive proof that anything has actually happened."

"That bruise looked like a punch!"

"But without proof we can' do anything and you know that so it's no use beating yourself up about this." Ana soothed him. Will had to begrudgingly agree with her. It did not help him in his job if he was upset or worked up about things that he could not help without proof.

"I'm sorry Will." Ana could sense his tension. "Try and put it from your mind. We've got a long night ahead of us."

When Will and Ana got back to the station it was reasonably quiet. Will made his way back to his desk and slumped down in his chair and sighed heavily. He had only been on shift for 2 hours and still had 7 more to go. Running a hand through his hair he turned to his computer and began to fill in the paperwork that had began to pile up in the short time that he had been out of the office.

At the back of his mind Will was always thinking about Elizabeth, most notably the in her eyes as James had guided her back into the flat. He was in no doubt that Elizabeth lived in fear of Norrington, just from the short interaction he had had with the man he had clearly seen that he was sharp and quick to anger. Will never liked to see anyone live in fear of anyone, it made Will's blood boil and that evening especially he'd had to take a couple of deep breaths to keep his temper in check.

He could see Ana watching him across the room, and knew that she realised what was on his mind, what he had seen between Elizabeth and Norrington. They had been partners for almost 2 years and had known each other since the police academy. She was his closest friend apart from jack and he trusted her with his life.

Sending Ana a reassuring smiled Will turned his attention back to his paperwork. He worked methodically through his case notes, amending those that had made progress and closing a few as well. Will worked mostly in a normal day to day 999 call, burglaries, muggings, traffic violations and the odd visit to make sure that people were attending their parole meetings. But he had wanted more, Will didn't want to stay an officer forever, he wanted to be a detective.

Will was surprised to see Jack walking round the office, looking at his watch he saw it was almost 1 in the morning.

"What are you still doing here Jack?" he asked as Jack came within a few feet of his desk.

"Paperwork." The older man groaned. "I'm swamped in it."

"Aren't you missed at home?"

"Nah." Jack shook his head. "Chloe's away until the weekend on a business trip and I'm not a big fan of going home to an empty house." Will smiled, Jack liked to brag that he was as hard as stone, but Will knew that not so deep down he was a complete softy. Not many people saw Jack like this and Will counted himself as lucky.

"You look tired." Will said to jack a couple of minutes later as Jack yawned. "Maybe you should just go home?" Jack yawned again and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go and tidy up and then leave." He said. "I'll come and say goodbye before I go." Will nodded and Jack turned and left.

* * *

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, making sure that James was still occupied in the living room, before she looked down at her hands again. Clasped in her fingers was the card that Officer Turner had given her before he had left earlier. Elizabeth felt her hands trembling as she stared down at the name in front of her.

William Turner.

He had been so nice, he'd spoken to her like she was a person, not an object, and for a moment she had dared to hope, he might just be her saviour. But as soon as James had put his arm around her hope had vanished, there was no way out for her and not even this sweet police officer was going to be able to help her.

He had shown her reassurance in those beautiful brown eyes, which had helped to calm her down slightly. Even in her fear she had not failed to notice how beautiful he was, his eyes of course had been the first thing she had noticed, a dark chocolate brown which had connected with her own. His face had well defined cheekbones, his skin was smooth and nicely tanned, his dark brown hair curled down by his ears and she'd seen him run his hand through it just before he had left leaving it tousled. It had made him look cute.

Elizabeth found her hand hovering over the phone, looking from the card to the phone wondering if she dared. She could call him, it hadn't been an accident, that the cause of her bruise had James' first colliding with her face. She could escape, he would protect her.

"Elizabeth!" James' voice calling from the living room snapped her out of her little fantasy.

"Yes." She tried to keep her voice even, nothing to arouse his temper.

"Come in here."

"Ok." Shoving the card under the mattress Elizabeth stood and hurried into the other room.

* * *

Will yawned heavily as he opened the door to his flat, chucking the keys on the hall table as he flicked on the light and made his way sluggishly down to his room. It was just before 7 in the morning and it was still pitch black outside. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket Will yawned loudly again. Sitting down on his bed he lethargically began to remove his shirt and trousers until he was left in his boxers, climbing in under the sheets he sighed contentedly.

He was just closing his eyes to drift off to sleep when he remembered he'd left the hall light on. With a loud groan he threw back the covers and stomped off into the hallway. Flicking the light off he double checked the door was locked before feeling his way sluggishly back to bed. Slipping once again into the bed he sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling.

His body was exhausted but his mind was working in overdrive. His night on shift had started off deceptively quiet, which had led Will to believe that he would finally get on top of all of his paperwork. But 5 minutes after Jack had left Will and Ana had found themselves swamped. They had been called to 3 burglaries, broken up 2 parties that had gotten out of hand and there had been several hoax calls they'd had to deal with. Then after each incident there had been the mountain of paperwork that would pile up on top of what he already had to do.

Now he had been lying here in bed trying to shut off his mind so that he could get some sleep so that he could make up in a few hours and start the whole process again. Sighing again Will closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

But one thing that Will couldn't get out of his head was a pair of beautiful brown eyes that had pleaded with him to help, and the woman that they had belonged to.

Elizabeth.

Will was captivated by her beauty and at the same time wanted to help her. It was obvious to him that she was in trouble and every cell in his body had and was still screaming at him to do something about it. But his professional side had forced him to stand by and let her leave. Will cursed inwardly for the millionth time that evening at his inability to have been able to help. It was the one aspect of his dog that he often found difficult. Running a hand through his hair and punched the pillow in frustration.

After a few more attempts at sleep Will groaned and threw his covers back, padding through to the living room he slumped down on the sofa and switched the TV on. Leaning back he allowed the sound of the TV to wash over him, until he could find himself drifting off into sleep. The last thing he did before sleep claimed him was to try and push Elizabeth Swann from his mind.

* * *

**So I hoped people enjoyed that and let me know what you thought of it by leaving me some reviews :) **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	2. Six Months Later

**Sorry it's been awhile, things have been piling up! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 2: 6 Months Later**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Jack bellowed stepping forward and pulling Will into a back breaking hug. Will could not stop grinning as he hugged Jack back, laughing as he was lifted off the floor.

"Thanks," he managed to say finally when Jack put him down. Jack's wife, Chloe was next; her hug was softer than her husband's.

"Well done." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Thank you." Will said.

"So you finally decided to join the club!" Ana grinned clapping him on the back and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You only became a detective three weeks ago." Will have her a friendly shove.

"Yeah, but I still got it first!" Ana pouted. Jack slung an arm round each of their shoulders.

"Doesn't matter who got it first, the point is two of MY officers have been promoted. The last six months have paid off." He gave them both a squeeze. "Now, I think we need a drink."

The pub was crowded with people. Jack brought a tray of drinks over and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Jack." Will said picking up one of the glasses. "Are these shots?" Jack nodded.

"Yep. I thought we could all do with loosening up a bit." He grinned. Will looked to Chloe and Ana dubiously, both were wearing the same expressions on their faces. Jack held a shot glass aloft.

"To my favourite whelp!" Jack announced. Will rolled his eyes, but clinked his glass with everyone else's and tipped the liquor down his throat. Jack was the only one who didn't wince and was already picking up another shot. Will took a sip of his beer in a bid to wash the taste of the shot from his mouth.

"I have another toast to make." Ana announced a minute later; "To no more uniforms!" she shot Will a grin.

"Hear, hear!" Will laughed.

The last six months had been some of the busiest of Will's career. There had been a double homicide, the investigation of which had lasted several months and had required more officers than the homicide department had at their disposal. Sensing an opportunity Jack had shown a rare burst of intuitive thinking and recommended that Will and Ana be drafted in to help. The pair had jumped at the chance and for the next couple of months had thrown themselves into the job, spending long hours at the station and out in the field.

When the murderer was finally caught, the Detective in charge of the operation was so impressed with the performance of the young officers that he had recommended that they be promoted. Jack had been as excited as a child at Christmas when he had delivered the news to Will and Ana. Now a few weeks later they had both received their badges and were waving goodbye to the days of uniform policing.

For Will it was a big moment, an achievement that showed how much he owed Jack, although Will would never have admitted it out loud to the older man. Jack had spent the last 14 years pushing Will to be better, and it had paid off. Now Will was free to do the types of policing that had motivated him to join the police force in the first place.

"He's so proud of you." Chloe leant over and placed a hand on Will's arm. Will followed her gaze to Jack who was in an animated discussion with Ana, and smiled.

"I know." Jack looked up to find his wife and best friend watching him.

"What?" Will shook his head.

"Nothing Jack." He assured him. Jack eyes narrowed a little before he resumed his conversation with Ana.

"How was your trip away?" Will asked, Chloe sighed happily.

"Amazing!" she said. "We spent a week in Paris and then a few days in the South of France." Jack had surprisingly come through for his anniversary with Chloe and had booked a romantic trip away. Without any help from Will.

"I'm glad to hear it." Will smiled. "What he probably hasn't realised is he has to top that next year." Chloe giggled and nodded.

"I know, I'm already looking forward to it."

* * *

The past six months had not been as kind to Elizabeth as they had been to Will. James had not been happy that the police had come over, and naturally he had blamed Elizabeth for this, the bruises from that beating had taken weeks to fade completely. He had been even angrier that the policeman had left his card. Elizabeth had assured him that she had disposed of it, thankfully he had believed her.

In truth the card that Will had given her was hidden, sometimes when she was alone she would take it out and look at it, trying in vain to work up the courage to call the number. But the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and still she couldn't do it. That wasn't to say she hadn't thought about the handsome police officer, she did often.

Elizabeth had met James Norrington when she was just 10, he was the son of a navy Admiral who in turn was a close friend of her father's. They had met at the Swann's annual garden party for the rich and important. Admiral Norrington had introduced a timid Elizabeth to his son. At that age James had been polite and sweet, with perfect manners he had offered to find the younger girl a drink. The perfect gentleman.

They had formed a friendship from then on, which had lasted through both secondary school and college. When the time for them to go to university had come they had gone their separate ways, but by this point they had entered into a relationship and had decided that they would try and make it work long distance. He had been Elizabeth's first boyfriend and she was convinced that he was the love of her life. So they had tried a long distance relationship.

To everyone's surprise, including Elizabeth's they had stayed together. As a graduation present her father paid the deposit for a flat in the middle of London, Elizabeth had resisted the idea originally as she had wanted to move in with James, but her father had convinced her that it would be better if they owned separate flats, Weatherby Swann did not trust his daughter's boyfriend, no matter how long they had been together, but he wasn't about to tell Elizabeth that she couldn't see him, as his daughter had always been headstrong and independent, telling her not to do something was as good as her having already done it.

Now 3 years later after several break ups and reunions Elizabeth was glad that she had taken her father's advice. Her flat was her only place of refuge, when she couldn't take being around James anymore.

The violence had not always been there. It had started only about 12 months previously. It had happened on a night when James had been drunk, he had insisted that it was a onetime thing, and Elizabeth had believed him. But then it had happened again, and again. Elizabeth had thought about leaving, but each time James had convinced her to stay, he had begged, pleaded, cried and even threatened. He had claimed that his bouts of anger were down to stresses at work and that it was this stress that caused him to lash out at her. Elizabeth found herself vowing to be a better girlfriend and reduce the stress that James was under and over time she had become convinced that it might even be her fault that he had lashed out.

Elizabeth wearily pushed her front door and dropped her keys on the small hall table. Bending down she picked up the mail that had accumulated in the couple of days that she had been away, moving through to her living room she sifted through the mail, putting the junk to one side.

"So many bills." She muttered as she leafed through. Her father often helped with her bills but Elizabeth didn't like taking it, more often than not she didn't have a choice. Even working 3 different jobs didn't quite stretch to cover all her bills.

Putting her hand in her pocket she reached for her phone, her fingers brushed against a square of card. Pulling it out she found herself looking once again at the card that Will Turner had given her. The number was burned into her memory but she liked holding the card, just the feeling of the paper between her fingers was enough to calm her. A faint smile stretched her lips as she remembered the reassuring look he had given her all those months ago. She didn't know him but she had felt she could tell him everything, she felt that she could trust him.

Elizabeth weighed her phone in the other palm, eyes looking between the phone and the card, thumb hovering over the keypad. Once again the desire to just call the number and tell him everything, beg him to help her. But the fear of what James would do if he ever found out what she had done stayed her hand.

Even if she did call Will, she doubted he even remembered her name.

* * *

Will did remember Elizabeth, he had thought of the blonde hair beauty often since he had left her with Norrington. In the days after the incident Will had hoped to hear her voice every time his phone rang, but as the days had turned to weeks and he heard nothing he started to hope less and less, and gradually he thought of Elizabeth less and less.

Will rubbed his eyes and blinked groggily. The party the night before to celebrate him making detective had gone on a lot longer than he had planned, because of Jack's insistence that they drink more. As a result his first day at work as a detective started with a hangover. Trying to focus his eyes Will fought off the headache that was building behind his eyes. Cursing Jack internally he shifted the file he was reading aside and picked up the next one.

"I'm going to kill Jack." A voice groaned above him. Looking up he saw Ana leaning against his desk looking a little green.

"Feeling rough?" he joked. Ana sat down in a chair and buried her head in her hands.

"I've spewed twice today." She moaned. "Fucking tequila!" Will chuckled trying to quell the queasiness in his own stomach that Ana's mention of tequila had caused.

"I know what you mean." He set his file down and leant back in his chair.

"Have you seen Jack this morning?" he asked. Ana nodded. "Is he suffering?"

"No." Ana muttered darkly. "He was even whistling!"

"That's just Jack though." Will pointed. "He drinks more than anyone else I have ever met, but yet I could count the amount of times I've seen him with a really bad hangover on one hand!" he took a sip of water from the mug that sat on his desk.

Ana looked at the file that Will was looking at.

"Anything interesting?" she asked. Will shrugged.

"A couple of things." He said. "It's definitely more interesting than the work I was doing before." Ana nodded her agreement.

"Exactly! I haven't had to look at a traffic report since I made detective."

It was at that moment Will's phone ran loudly, both of the officers winced as the harsh ringing of the phone exacerbated their headaches. Ana silently gestured that she was leaving and staggered away clutching her head as Will picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

* * *

Elizabeth pulled her work shirt over her head and huffed into the mirror. She didn't like working in a coffee shop but for the moment it was the only type of job she could find. Elizabeth had graduated with a degree in English literature. Now 3 years later, she was not doing a job that related to her degree, she had tried a couple of internships at publications companies and magazines, but none of them had stuck and she was now forced to work at coffee bars and restaurants.

She was currently juggling 3 different jobs. She split her days between a coffee shop and a local restaurant, and 3 nights a week she worked in a bar.

Elizabeth checked the time as she pulled her hair back off of her face and scraped it into a ponytail. Looking slightly to the left she caught sight of a fading bruise on the inside of her arm. She traced the bruise which was in the shape of a finger. Pulling the sleeve of her t-shirt down she tried to cover it, she couldn't do with people seeing it and asking questions.

It was raining as Elizabeth stepped out of the main door of her block of flats. She pulled her jacket up around her ears in an attempt to ward off the cold chill in the air. Setting off down the street she headed towards the coffee shop a few streets away. Unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

Will stood up and stretched.

"I'm going for a walk." He told Ana who was working at the desk next to him. "Do you want to come, thought I might get some lunch as well?" Ana paled at the mention of food.

"I think I'll give it a miss today, besides I have a ton of paperwork."

"Ah right ok, I won't be long." Will picked his jacket and slung it round his shoulders.

The brisk winter air did wonders for Will's hangover. But he still had a faint thumping behind his temples as he set off down the street away from the police station. It was a very muggy day and the people he passed on the street moved quickly, heads down low.

Will wandered aimlessly, not having a particular destination in mind, just happy to be out of the office. He stuffed his hands deep in the pockets of his jackets looking for somewhere he could get his lunch.

He was coming out of a small deli, a fresh sandwich warming his hands when he first heard the shouting. His head shot up immediately, along with those of the people around him. After a second his training kicked in and he set off up the road at a run.

"That woman's being robbed!" a man shouted as Will reached a street corner, flashing his police badge and demanding to know what was going on. He followed the man's direction, and sure enough further up the road he could see a commotion. From where he was standing he could see a man pulling on a bag that obviously belonged to a woman. Credit to her she was fighting back, hitting her assailant with her free hand. Will tore off up the road, covering the 50 odd metres in a few seconds. Without stopping to properly assess the situation he dove forward and pulled the hooded man off his victim. Spinning him away he put himself between the woman and her attacker.

"You ok?" he called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes firmly on the man in front of him.

"Yes." Came the breathless reply.

A flash of metal made Will's blood run cold. The mugger had pulled a knife and was tossing it from hand to hand, sneering at Will. He could hear the woman behind him gasp, but he ignored her, totally focused on the knife.

Luckily for Will the man wielding the knife was slow and predictable. His first swing was haphazard and arced to the left, allowing Will to easily sidestep it and move closer to the man in a bid to disarm him. But the next thrust however was more controlled and Will gritted his teeth as he didn't dodge fast enough and he felt the metal slice through his shirt and bite into his skin.

Feeling warm blood trickling down his side he approached the man even more cautiously. The thug could see the blood and grinned. Will didn't rise to the challenge, his training kept him calm, waiting for his opportunity.

This came a few seconds later when the mugger made another wild slash, towards Will's face. he quickly side stepped again and as the mugger's momentum took him further forward Will stepped up and grasped the man's wrist, jerking it to the side he heard the knife clatter to the ground, continuing the motion he twisted the man's wrist up behind his back. Applying pressure he forced the suspect to his knees as he heard the sounds of sirens wailing in the distance.

* * *

Elizabeth had no idea that she was being targeted until the hand reached out and tried to snatch her bag. Her first instinct was to let go of her body, but she found her body fighting back, pulling her bag back towards her.

Her attacker was wearing a hooded top and his face was half in shadow. But she could see a pair of cruel eyes glinting out at her. She tightened her grip on her bag as she felt it begin to slip through her fingers. She tried to get him to loosen her grip by whacking him with her free hand, but he stayed firm and she was starting to lose her grip on her bag.

Suddenly just when she thought her fingers might give way the man was wrenched off of her, looking up she saw a man swinging her assailant away and placing himself in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he called over his shoulder, the voice sounded familiar to Elizabeth, but her brain was too flustered to work out who it could be.

"Yes." She breathed.

Elizabeth watched with her heart in her mouth for what seemed like an eternity as the man in front of her squared off with the mugger with the knife, but in actual fact it was less than a minute. She gasped when she saw the knife draw blood in her saviours side.

But then a handful of seconds later, the knife went clattering to the floor, and then the mugger was on his knees, and Elizabeth got the first proper look at the man who had come to her rescue.

She realised instantly why she had recognised the voice.

Elizabeth found herself once again drowning in the dark brown eyes of one Will Turner.

She had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was. His eyes locking with her widened in immediate recognition which caused Elizabeth's heart to flutter slightly, he had remembered her.

* * *

Will made sure that the man he was holding wasn't going anywhere before he finally turned his attention to the woman he had saved for the first time.

The first thing he noticed were her legs, long and shapely, his eyes travelled up, seeing a familiar swan like neck. Subconsciously his brain worked out who she was before his conscious side did, finally his brain caught up.

Elizabeth Swann.

Will found his breath taken from him, he had pictured her a few times in his mind since the house call he had made with Ana, but the image he had conjured in his mind did not do her justice in person

Will saw that even though she had looked terrified she was still beautiful. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and it seemed to work as her expression calmed a little.

At that moment the uniform officers arrived on the scene and Will was finally relieved of his suspect.

"Nice work Will!" one of the officer grinned at him as he helped haul the surly looking suspect to his feet and take him away. "Not even been on the job a day and you're already saving someone." Will laughed and clapped the officer on the shoulder before finally turning his attention to Elizabeth.

He could tell that she was probably in shock, her eyes were darting from side to side and she looked very skittish. Will saw a uniform officer making her way over to Elizabeth and put a hand on her arm. Will found his feet moving towards the two women before he realised fully what he was doing. As he reached them he cleared his throat to get their attention, the female officer turned her head and him a small smile.

"Ok Katherine I'll take it from here." He said. Katherine nodded and left them too it.

Turning back to Elizabeth he offered her another reassuring smile in a bid to calm her down.

"Miss Swann." His voice was soft and the sound of it seemed to calm Elizabeth further.

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She said.

Will smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I am, thanks to you." Elizabeth said, her hands tightening on her bag, which she had managed to hold on to.

"All part of the service." Will replied with a smirk, causing Elizabeth to smile.

"In all seriousness though, thank you." Elizabeth locked eyes with him again, and he could see the depth of her gratitude.

"You're welcome Miss Swann." He replied. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come to the station so we can take a statement from you." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'll have to call work and let them know." She said, obviously frustrated.

"Ok well, I'll wait for you over by the squad car." Will told her, she nodded, already retrieving her phone from her pocket.

Will leant against the car and watched as Elizabeth paced up and down, talking into the phone. She was gesturing with her hands and Will found himself smiling at her expression, it was cute.

Finally she put her phone away and walked over.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Will held open the door for her before slipping into the passenger seat of the car as it roared off up the road.

Will led Elizabeth through the police station, finally stopping at his desk.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the seat opposite his own. "Right, let's get this statement taken." He booted up his computer and tapped a few keys. "Just start from the beginning, take your time and just tell me everything you remember." He said gently. Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath.

Ana appeared over Elizabeth's shoulder as she was finishing her story. Will finished typing up the details.

"One day on the job and already a hero!" she laughed as he leant back in his chair.

"So it would seem." Ana shook her head, but her grin died on her face as her eyes fixed on his side.

"You're bleeding! Why are you bleeding?!" she demanded. Will frowned, before looking down at his side. Sure enough the side of his shirt was stained with blood. Standing up Will pulled at his shirt, wincing as it caught on the wound. In all of the commotion following him disarming the mugger, he had completely forgotten that he had been injured.

"It's not that bad." He told Ana as she fussed over him. He sensed movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see Elizabeth rising out of her chair, concern etched on her face.

"Take this off." Ana ordered, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Elizabeth was there. Will rolled his eyes.

"Not here." He said, Ana snorted and pushed on his jacket, urging him to take it off. Will finally relented and slid his jacket off and draped it over his chair. Slapping Ana's hands away he unbuttoned his shirt. Instead of taking it off he pulled back the sides to reveal the wound.

The wound was about two inches long across his side about 5 inches above the waistline of his trousers. Thankfully it looked quite shallow, but was still oozing blood.

On the other side of the table Elizabeth's concern increased as the gash was revealed. This had happened because of her. At the same time she couldn't fail to notice the muscles on his chest, she found herself blushing slightly as her eyes lingered on his toned stomach.

Ana continued to fuss. "Stay here! I'm going to get some antiseptic wipes." Hurrying off she fixed Will with a look over her shoulder. After she had left Will sighed and sank back down into his chair, now that he had been made aware of the injury it was starting to throb painfully.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth's voice startled him, looking up he saw her watching him.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"You're injured because of me." She said, her eyes shining.

"No, no!" Will said quickly not being able to stand seeing her upset. "This." He gestured to the wound on his side. "Is an occupational hazard, it comes with the job." Elizabeth didn't look convinced, so Will reached over and laid a hand over hers to offer some reassurance. He tried to ignore how soft her skin was under his own and the tingle it sent up his arm.

"This wasn't your fault," he said, locking eyes with her again he tried to make sure she understood. She nodded, and her eyes flickered down once again to the cut.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly. Will gave her a crooked smile.

"Not at all!" he responded cheerfully trying to cheer her up. Elizabeth smiled back and raising a hand ran it through her hair. She had taken her jacket off when she had sat down and as she raised her arm something caught Will's eye.

Reaching out he caught hold of Elizabeth's arm as she began to lower it, turning it over he inspected the fading bruise on her upper arm, noting with anger that it was shaped like a couple of fingers.

Looking up he saw Elizabeth's eyes were wide and almost fearful.

"Would you like to tell me about this Miss Swann?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. Elizabeth swallowed, obviously trying to think of something to say. Will stayed quiet not wanting to push her.

Finally she took a deep breath. "It's nothing." She said, avoiding Will's eye. "I can't even remember how I got it." Will sighed and released her arm.

He wanted to press it further, but was stopped by the reappearance of Ana, this time with Jack in tow.

"What's this I hear about you being stabbed?!" Jack said, scowling at Will.

"I was hardly stabbed!" Will protested, both Jack and Ana seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Elizabeth was there. "It's just a scratch!" Will carried on as Ana pressed an antiseptic wipe to the wound causing him to wince.

"Can I go?" Elizabeth asked timidly. Will looked over the top of Ana's head and nodded.

"Yes Miss Swann. I might need to get in contact with you in a few days to clarify a few things so if you could leave your contact details with the front desk." Elizabeth nodded and grabbing her jacket she hurried out of the room, only glancing back once.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at work over two hours late.

"Are you ok?" her boss asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth replied pulling on an apron. "Sorry it took so long." Her boss waved away the apology and allowed her to get on with her work.

As se started taking orders Elizabeth found her mind wandering, back to Will's eyes as he had asked her about the bruise...and wondering why it was that she had lied to him.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review :) **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


End file.
